Sonfic Shuffle: Prumano
by StuartPottymouth
Summary: The Songfic Shuffle Drabble Game! DA RULES: 1. Pick your OTP or OT3 (of course). 2. Put your music player on shuffle. 3. Write a drabble to each song that plays. You have only the length of the song to write it. 4. Do ten and post (or, really, however many you'd like).
1. Intro

The Songfic Shuffle Drabble Game! DA RULES: 1. Pick your OTP or OT3 (of course). 2. Put your music player on shuffle. 3. Write a drabble to each song that plays. You have only the length of the song to write it. 4. Do ten and post (or, really, however many you'd like). - Second the ship for this is Prumano and I do not own any of the characters used. 


	2. Runnin'

~Runnin'~ "I love you" When Gilbert had said those words to Lovino, Lovino's mind went into panic. He couldn't get into this, he didnt want to get to involved in a relationship even if he did really care for Gilbert. He was scared of his heart being broken or stuffing something up. He couldn't live without Gilbert though. The red eyes were watching Lovino, waiting for a reply. Lovino wasn't ready. He ran. He ran like Lovino had never had before, crying his eyes out even if he did love Gilbert but he didnt know what to do. He wasn't ready for this and he knew he broke Gilbert's heart then. When Lovino got home he sobbed for a while before picking up the phone and called Gilbert. "I love you too, Gilbert" "...this is Ludwig" 


	3. I'm With You

~I'm With You~ Lovino looked over the edge of a bridge during the night, waiting for his boyfriend Antonio to come while in the rain. He hugged his shoulders and tried to get the jacket on tighter to keep himself warm before leaving the bridge to a small pub. When he went inside he automatically went looking for someone he might have knew. He was cold and felt forgotten before feeling eyes on his back, turning around to the red eyes of the man who was behind him. "Hallo~" he man smiled "Can I have this dance~?" "No..." Lovino sighed and turned away from him before the man took his hand. "I'm Gilbert, my brother is dating yours." Lovino quickly looked up at the other before sighing and let the other take him away from the spot they were in. "Fine.." 


	4. Power And Control

~Power And Control~ There it was again, Lovino had simply just been used for another round in the bedroom but for a change it wasn't a normal tanned man with brown hair like most of the people who came. This time it was a male with almost silver hair and was pale as a ghost. 'Why do I just let people like this do things?' The Italian thought while getting up and walked to Gilbert's wallet, taking out the amount of money that Gilbert owed before sighing, getting a small note and wrote down his number. Then put it in the wallet. Even if Gilbert was different then the other men he was with he wanted that to happen again. When he left the room the red eyes had opened, looking to his side for the other male and didn't see him there before looking back at his wallet and opened it. Smiling as he noticed the phone number, it was different then what he had called but worth it. 


	5. Eden

~Eden~ A quiet tune had filled the room, a sound like a music box that a little girl would have. A brunette man opened his eyes and stared at the box beside him, he tried to sit up but it failed miserably. He quickly looked around the room in panic for someone to help him but no one was there. Tears became to prick from his eyes while looking for a doctor, nurse. Gilbert. Lovino's eyes widened at the thought of something happening to Gilbert as he quickly got up, not caring about the pain while he started to make his way into a hall way. Seeing a bright light Lovino started to run towards it in hope it was Gilbert's room. All he wanted was his boyfriend and he didn't care if it didnt seem like he was alright. He wanted- no needed Gilbert. "Gilbert save me!" Lovino yelled before hitting the ground as his world went back FLASHBACK Lovino and Gilbert were in a car having their regular fight for the day, screaming and yelling. This fight was worse then the rest. So much worse that Gilbert didnt have his eyes on the road but instead he faced Lovino to yell back. Before they both knew it the two males had been hit, glass and other things broke from the car as Gilbert quickly went to cover Lovino's body with his own, wanting Lovino to be fine but the Italian was out before he could. END OF FLASHBACK Lovino felt the pain start again when he's eyes opened. He still needed Gilbert as he slowly got up again... 


End file.
